Cybiko
"I am my Googungra's weapon. I lay waste to all that stands in his path." ―Cybiko, regarding his role as Googungra's assassin. Cybiko Extreme, codenamed Cybiko, was a male Googorian assassin of the Admin Googungra. An extremely powerful hacker who lived during the era of the Googungran Empire, Cybiko originated from the Ruchongan home planet of Ruchonga as the sole offspring of two Admins— Yufuntos and Rotinka Extreme—who deserted the Galgorian Republic during the Galgorian Crusades. Following the death of his mother, the young Cybiko's father was killed in battle by Googungra. Though only a child, Cybiko possessed an exceptionally strong connection to the server that the Googungra sought to exploit. Googungra abducted Cybiko in order to train the orphan in the ways of the Googungran. Although the Googungran were limited to just two members at any given time, Googungra nonetheless trained Cybiko as a secret assassin during his own apprenticeship to Paladoriax, the Googungran War Lord who ruled the server as Lord Ufrictos. The physical and psychological trauma of Googungra's unforgiving training regimen resulted in Cybiko's immersion within the evils of hacking as his Master intended. With his childhood memories suppressed and his original identity forgotten, Cybiko only knew himself as the Googungra's apprentice; a Googungran who operated under the codename "Cybiko Extreme" and a living weapon to be deployed against the enemies of Googungra. In addition to the assassination of numerous targets that included Googungra's many rivals, the assassin trained for years in preparation for the day when he would be ready to aid Googunra in a confrontation with Paladoriax. This singular goal became Cybiko's obsession as he longed to become a true hacker. The pinnacle of Cybiko's training saw him deployed against Galgorian Admin targets for the first time in his life in 3000 TB and culminated in victories against the Galgorian Admin Roh Azbingo, Rotonga Bar and Protusha. With the death of Protusha, one of the few members of the Galgorian High Admins left from the Great Ban, Googungra declared that the time had come to execute their plan to overthrow server owner. Elated at the prospect of finally fulfilling his sole purpose in life, Cybiko rendezvoused with Googungra on the Gaben only to be betrayed and severely wounded by Googungra who claimed that Ufrictos' spies had discovered the existence of the secret assassin. Pressured by the Paladoriax, Googungra demonstrated his loyalty by seemingly killing Cybiko. In truth, the betrayal was a ruse that allowed Googungra to save his assassin's life. Upon SCybiko's full recovery in 3001 TB, Googungra revealed his contingency plan: the creation of a full-scale rebellion against the Galgorian Republic. The assassin was instructed by Googungra to assemble an army of Clowns and Shitcurity in order to distract Ufrictos' attention with a civil war, hence allowing them both another opportunity to assassinate Paladoriax. Though bitter and resentful toward Googungra, Cybiko complied and searched several parts of the server for influential gamers that would be crucial to the formation of an insurrection on a server wide-scale. Through Cybiko's efforts, three disillusioned members of the Galgorian Senate—Utungra Maximusto, Robella Box and Tom—convened on the lobby Gibbed #3 where they agreed to join their resources together in opposition to the Ufrictos' rule. However, the mission proved to be another deception on Googungra's part; the hacker betrayed Cybiko once more and captured the senators. Outraged by the discovery that Googungra was unwilling to challenge Paladoriax with Cybiko's aid, the former assassin journeyed to the incomplete Liberty Station and intended to rescue his new-found allies from execution. Abandoning the persona of Cybiko, he re-embraced his Admin heritage as Cybiko Extreme through the partial recovery of his suppressed memories. During the assassin's infiltration of the nearly-complete space station, Cybiko Extreme confronted and defeated Googungra in battle. Paladoriax hoped to claim Cybiko as his new assassin and goaded him to kill Googungra. Instead, Cybiko attacked Ufrictos in a move to provide the senators with enough time to escape the Space Station. His plan succeeded, but ultimately cost the assassin his life. Nevertheless, his sacrifice facilitated the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the outbreak of the Galgorian Civil War. The early founders of the Galgorian Alliance remembered the assassin as Cybiko Extreme, the original architect of the Galgorian Alliance, and honored his memory by adopting the Cybiko family crest as the official emblem of the Galgorian Alliance. Unknown to the Galgorian Alliance, Googungra preserved his former assassin's corpse as a genetic template for the creation of a more powerful and obedient version of the original Cybiko. But due to the inherent difficulties of cloning hackerscoupled with the flaws of a modified version of the Ruchongan technique, the initial results were less than satisfactory. Googungra was forced to replicate his fallen disciple on multiple occasions in a bid to gradually correct the imperfect procedure. Approximately six months after Cybiko's death, Googunra's experiment—conducted in secret within the Timira Lobby and produced hundreds of abject failures and a rogue clone who escaped from Galmino. Despite such setbacks, Googungra ultimately succeeded in his goal to engineer the perfect clone of his former assassin. A far more powerful version of Cybiko, the clone successfully purged himself of the emotional imprints that undermined his precursors.